A Supernatural Checklist
by Meriadeth
Summary: Sometimes a checklist is needed. Now reopened as other commercials are getting just plain silly.
1. Chapter 1

LOL, no clue where this one came from, but it is true.

A needed check list is a must.

Dean stood at the end of the bed holding the clip board. His brother Sam was currently standing beside him looking at all their gear that was laying on the bed. Castiel had just arrived as planned and was wondering what they were doing.

"Silver knife?"

"Check" Sam said grabbing the knife and placing it in the bag.

"Salt rounds?"

"Check" Sam said gathering up the shells, also placing them in the bag.

"Demon killing knife"

"Check" Sam said holding up the knife for all to see before gently placing it the bag.

"Shot gun?"

"Check" Sam said cocking the gun as if testing it.

" The Colt?

"Check" Sam said while seeing how many bullets were left before placing it the bag."

"Holy water?"

"Check" Sam said as he shook the gallon of water leaving it out just in case.

"Rock Salt?"

"Check" Sam said carrying a container that he had bought from the store and placing it to in the bag.

"Angelic blade?

"Check" Riffling around the trench coat and pulling it up a little before dropping it back down.

"One badass angel of the lord?"

" And check" Sam said pulling an amused Castiel towards the door.

Okay lets go...

See having a check list is a must.

Lol

Thanks for reading.

Meriadeth


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know why I wrote this, oh yeah, it was that stupid commercial, lol it's horrible…_

For all your shopping needs.

"Rock salt, four dollars a bag," Dean smiled when the guy at the register looked over all the bags of salt; surely the man didn't need all this? It was the middle of the summer.

"Empty shells for a shotgun, nine dollars a case." Sam smiled at the cashier as she blushed while ringing up all the boxes.

"Knife sharpener, angel blade sharpener, twelve dollars," Castiel looked confused when he bought these with the money Dean had given him.

"I don't understand, these weapons will be sharp until they are destroyed." Dean smiled at his clueless angel as he sharpened all the handheld knives, including the angel blade.

"Gasoline, three dollars thirty two cents a gallon," Sam patiently waited for his brother to pay so he could pump.

"Holy Oil, and a trip to the holy land, one disgruntle man having to accompany an angel in getting it." Dean sighed as he came back to the hotel room and immediately went to the bathroom.

"How was the trip?" Sam asked as he looked up from his book.

"Aired," Dean hollered out from the bathroom. Cas just shook his head…

"Newspapers, seventy five cents a piece," Sam thanked the man as he purchased four different newspapers.

"Finding the latest ghost, demon or supernatural being and killing it." Dean gripped about getting disgusting slime all over him.

"Taking a hot shower and settling down with a beer afterwards, priceless," Dean and Sam relaxed after a good hunt, Castiel watched from his place at the window.

For your other shopping needs there is Mastercard…

LOL


	3. Chapter 3

_Yes another one, go me! I think me not watching tv would benefit humanity a lot better…_

In all of Dean's life, he had seen some really weird stuff, supernatural stuff he could handle, his brother with the demon blood addiction, hell even angels of the lord was nothing new anymore, but this, this was unnatural, this was way beyond anything that the supernatural world could throw at them.

Currently he, Sam and their friendly neighborhood angel were currently pinned down in a forest against some very powerful demons, and that wasn't the biggest problem, ghosts of all shapes and sizes were with the demons, throw in some vampires and werewolves and you had your self a good old fashion hunter hunt.

Sam god love him was firing with two guns full of salt penetrating bullets, Cas was smiting and flying everywhere, he himself was firing with his sawed off shotgun, making more noise than ever. But then something happened, well actually something drove up and for the life of him he knew that he would never forget it for as long as lived.

Dean had seen the commercials before and he thought that it was insane, but to actually see them in the flesh so to speak was just plain weird. But here they were, four hamsters all in different color jumpsuits were now standing there with their arms crossed right beside a brand new lime green KIA Soul.

Demons looked at the Winchesters and their angel, as they looked over at them. One werewolf got close to sniff the hamsters only to be scared off by the music that started.

Dean leaned close to Sam and whispered. "Please tell me that you're seeing this too?" Sam nodded mutely as the hamsters danced to the music that was playing, and the car was just pulsing as well. They stood staring quietly until the hamsters made their final pose.

Crowley looked over at his demons and then nodded.

Dean and Sam flinched when the cries of the hamsters started. Bits of fur were flying and a piece of blue jumpsuit landed on Dean's head.

When all that remain was the car, the demons looked over and smirked, to say that Dean and Sam were shocked was an understatement. Only their angel seemed unfazed by the carnage. Dean couldn't believe that Cas would just walk over and inspect the car errr…suv…whatever. As Cas looked back over to the hunters and demons he only asked one question.

"So who gets the car?" Castiel asked…


End file.
